A New Journey
A New Journey 'is a case featured in 3rd Time in Grimbrough. It takes place in Rocky Land district and it's case 1 of the game. Plot When Rachel was on the phone, Elena said that Sandra Knight was murdered at the Rocky Land Beach. So they went to talk to Elena and find Sandra's body cut in half. Then Elena requested them to check the restaurant. Then they talked to both Alex Knight, the victim's husband, and Pizza Maker, Barbara Black. Monica James said that the killer went to the Dessert Palace and ate a cookie there. Then they talk to George Wilson and found the killer eats pizza and checked the tables. Then they speaked to Jacklyn Young. Then spoke to Alex and Barbara again. Then Alex said a riot of people were at the beach and they checked it and spoke to Jacklyn, Elena, and George again. Later George was found to be the killer. George said TSOTEC texted him and said to kill Sandra finally, however Lisa gave him a life sentence. Then David Jones said that Polly Green was also gonna be the player's partner and Monica also said that her father, John James, wanted to speak with the player. John James said that his wife forgot stuff in the Beach and Polly said that her cousin lost his free pizza card. Later Polly fixed it and returned it to her cousin Jacklyn Young. Then Monica found her mother's purse and talked with her. George was spoken to later about the text, then Monica said The Evil Club did it for full domination over Grimsborough Beach club. Polly said they should talk to Emma Wolf about it later. Summary Victim: Sandra Knight (Found cut in half in a Beach) Murder Weapon: Saw Killer: George Wilson Suspects Elena Vogel: Swimmer Blood Type: B- Age: 41 Hair: Black Eyes: Green Height: 5'9" Profile: Alex Knight: Victim's Husband Blood Type: A+ Age: 45 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Height: 5'8" Profile: Eats Pizza, has a Jack Russel, eats CCC Barbara Black: Pizza Maker Blood Type: A- Age: 34 Hair: Green Eyes: Green Height: 6'1" Profile: Eats Pizza, has a Jack Russel, eats CCC George Wilson: Cameraman Blood Type: O+ Age: 45 Hair: Black Eyes: Green Height: 5'8" Profile: has a Jack Russel, eats CCC, eats Pizza Jacklyn Young: Victim's Ex-girlfriend Blood Type: A- Age: 45 Hair: Purple/Brown Eyes: Blue Height: 6'2" Profile: has a Jack Russel, eats CCC Quasi-Suspect(s) Polly Green: Partner Blood Type: A- Age: 47 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Height: 5'9" John James: Tech Expert's Father Blood Type: O- Age: 66 Hair: Orange Eyes: Blue Height: 6'0" Audrey James: Tech Expert's Mother Blood Type: A+ Age: 66 Hair: Orange Eyes: Green Height 5'7" Killer's Profile The killer has a Jack Russel The killer eats Choclate Chip Cookies The killer eats pizza The killer is 45 years old The killer has Black Hair Crime Scenes {| class="article-table" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="font-size:14px;line-height:22px;height:450px;width:450px;" | style="text-align:center;" |'Rocky Land Beach | style="text-align:center;" |'Beach's Sand' | style="text-align:center;" |'Rocky Land Beach Bonus' |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Pizza Restaurant' | style="text-align:center;" |'Restaurant Tables' | style="text-align:center;" |'Pizza Restaurant Bonus' |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Dessert Palace' | style="text-align:center;" |'Cookie Stand' | style="text-align:center;" |'Dessert Palace Bonus' Category:Rocky Land